


I told you to let me know whenever you were practicing magic

by alan713ch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Magic, emissary stiles, practice, undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alan713ch/pseuds/alan713ch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was just trying to make a cup levitate. That's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I told you to let me know whenever you were practicing magic

"Stiles…"

"Not now dad, I’m practicing…"

"Stiles…"

"Dad, please, I’m trying to make the cup float. It’s empty, I will not make a mess…"

"STILES!"

His concentration broken - and the cup still on the desk - Stiles turned to his father. While everything in his room came crashing down from at least 10 inches up.

"What the hell… Dad, why are you only wearing a robe?"

"The bed was floating."

Stiles looked at his bed, and yes, it was definitely out of place. A bit crooked to his liking - it had taken him a whole Saturday to get it in the perfect spot so it would get enough warmth but not too much sunlight and he’d be hidden from the door in case he forgot to close it completely some nights and in easy access to use it as a make up desk to allow the spreading of the books and stuff. 

"Yeah, so, my bed moved, why are you still in your robe? Wait, you are taking today off, right?"

"Stiles. The bed. Was floating."

Comprehension dawned on him.   
“Oh, your bed? How? I mean, was I moving your bed? Were you asleep? Did I make you hit the ceiling? I don’t understand - your bed is at the end of the hallway and I couldn’t make the cup go up half an inch.”

"I think, Stiles, that you need to understand that almost every object in this house was at least 10 inches up the floor when you were looking at that cup. I told you to let me know whenever you were going to practice magic."

"Yeah, but I mean, it was just a cup? How was I supposed to know…?"

Stiles was interrupted by a voice he knew too well shouting from the end of the hallway. 

"John! Did you find out why the bed was floating? Are we under attack?"

"No, Melissa, it was just Stiles."

"Stiles?"

Melissa McCall was at his door wearing nothing but one of his dad’s over sized plaid shirts. 

"The bed. Was floating."

"Yes, Stiles."

"With you two on it."

"Yes, Stiles."

Stiles just blinked at them, eyes like saucers, while his father crossed his arms in front of him and Mrs. McCall raised an eyebrow. 

"I’m leaving for school now. See you probably when you are at my funeral. Bye now."

He just grabbed his backpack and bolted out of the window - he forgot he lived in a second floor and fell miserably. 

"You alright, Stiles?"

"Yeah, I’m OK, you two just - carry on… carry on… NO WAIT DON’T CARRY ON!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. This just happened. It took me less than ten minutes. There are probably lots of grammatical and ortographical mistakes.


End file.
